


The First (and Last) Ride

by shinysparks



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-26 00:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysparks/pseuds/shinysparks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You promised, Moony." Sirius said, his strong hands massaging the werewolf's tired shoulders as the two of them stood in front of Sirius's new motorbike.<br/>"For what it's worth, the things that I say... the things that I <em>promise</em> when I am lying around drooling..." Remus replied, sighing and staring at the motorbike in complete and utter horror.<br/>"...and COMPLETELY naked." Sirius added happily, grinning from ear to ear.<br/>"Yes," Remus growled, annoyed. "Drooling and <em>naked</em> and TRANSFORMING BACK INTO A HUMAN... They don't count."<br/>"Of course they do."<br/>"Last month I woke up convinced I was the Queen of England, Sirius."<br/>"Yes, and that's why Sir James and Sir Peter and I bought you that tiara after you knighted us." Sirius said quickly, "Now, get on the bike, your highness."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First (and Last) Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Writer's Block](http://hh_writersblock.livejournal.com) at Hogwarts is Home. Prompt was "new." Probably not my best work here - got bonked in the head and I've not quite recovered and am not writing to my usual par...

"You promised, Moony." Sirius said, his strong hands massaging the werewolf's tired shoulders as the two of them stood in front of Sirius's new motorbike.  
"For what it's worth, the things that I say... the things that I _promise_ when I am lying around drooling..." Remus replied, sighing and staring at the motorbike in complete and utter horror.  
"...and COMPLETELY naked." Sirius added happily, grinning from ear to ear.  
"Yes," Remus growled, annoyed. "Drooling and _naked_ and TRANSFORMING BACK INTO A HUMAN... They don't count."  
"Of course they do."  
"Last month I woke up convinced I was the Queen of England, Sirius."  
"Yes, and that's why Sir James and Sir Peter and I bought you that tiara after you knighted us." Sirius said quickly, "Now, get on the bike, your highness."

Remus gulped loudly, still staring at the motorbike.

"Sirius?"  
"Yes, Remus?"  
"This thing... it flies, doesn't it?"  
"How did you know?" Sirius replied, smiling wolfishly.  
"I know you." Remus said, turning around to face Sirius and folding his arms.  
"Look, I'll go slow and I promise you won't fall off."  
"That's what you said last night," Said Remus, pointing to his busted lip. "Right before I face-planted the bed post."

Sirius sighed, and touched Remus's wound softly with his thumb. He cracked a grin before he leaned in close and gently kissed Remus on the lips.

"Do you trust me, Moony?" Sirius asked quietly.

Remus grunted and sighed, hanging his head and silently cursing Sirius's obvious talent in persuasion. _A kiss. That's all it took? Really? Merlin's beard..._ He scolded himself. He then nodded, quickly mounted the back seat of the motorbike and said a brief, silent prayer that he might live to see supper.

"I think the better question is if you really trust _me_. Clearly, you don't remember what happened during our first broom-riding lesson..." Remus added.  
"I remember a loud, girly scream." Replied Sirius, as he threw his leg over the bike and sat down.  
"Yeah, you don't remember... at least not all of it." Remus said quickly, wrapping his arms around Sirius's muscular torso and holding on tightly.  
"Too many bludgers to the head, mate." Sirius chuckled, pulling a pair of goggles over his eyes. "Makes the memory a bit foggy, you know?"  
"Speaking of head injuries, shouldn't we be wearing helmeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeets...?" Remus screamed as Sirius took off, speeding down the tiny street far faster than any normal motorbike could go...

Five minutes later, Sirius, the motorbike and a very frazzled looking Remus pulled back up in front of Sirius's flat.

"First broom-riding lesson." Sirius spoke quietly, his lip wibbling furiously as he stared straight ahead. His gray eyes twitching a few times for good measure. "It's all come back to me now."  
"Look, I'll buy you a new seat cover, Sirius," Remus muttered, his face red, "Just as soon as I run change my underwear, of course..."


End file.
